


I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [31]
Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'Everyone here knows who I am Fraser, how about you?'





	I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Made for Ride_Forever for the 2017 Vividcon Auction.

**Author's Note:**

> music: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
